


if this is what it’s like falling in love (then i don’t ever want to grow up)

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School AU, Like first kiss with each other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel are best friends who are in love with each other, but they don’t know how to tell each other out of fear of losing the other. Dinah recently came out to her parents and they’re not taking it well, so she goes over to her best friend’s place for comfort.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	if this is what it’s like falling in love (then i don’t ever want to grow up)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope y’all are doing well and staying safe! Remember to wash your hands and stay hydrated! I’ve been working on this lil one shot for a bit because I wanted to make sure I did it somewhat well. I really hope you all like this! Let me know what you think! And as always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I appreciate it!

Laurel was sitting in her room doing her homework, when she heard a light knock at her window. She looked over and smiled when she saw it was her best friend, Dinah Drake. She moved over to the window to open and moved out of the way to allow Dinah to come in.

“Hey you.” Laurel greeted her with a warm smile. She always felt like she got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Dinah.

Dinah smirked at her as she entered the room and pulled her in for a hug. “Hey beautiful. How are you?” Dinah asked as she placed a kiss on Laurel’s forehead.

Laurel felt herself shiver at the sensation and needed to keep her composure. She couldn’t believe that she was a stereotype, falling in love with your best friend. Dinah was just so special to Laurel, but she didn’t know if she could ever confess her feelings. “I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m doing great now that I’m here.” Dinah responded, tightening their embrace. Dinah loved hugging Laurel, it always calmed her.

Laurel sensed something was going on at home from what Dinah said. “You wanna talk about it?”

Laurel felt tears hit her shoulder as she held onto Dinah and she decided to rub soothing circles on Dinah’s back.

“I just wish my parents accepted me for who I am and it kills me that they don’t.” Dinah softly cried out.

Laurel nodded her head, understanding what Dinah was talking about. Dinah recently came out to their parents and they weren’t taking it well. They told her that she was just confused and that she just needed to meet the right man. It broke Laurel’s heart to see Dinah like this. Dinah has been struggling with her sexuality for a while and her parents weren’t making it any easier.

“I just can’t help how I am Laur and I don’t think they understand that.” Dinah let out. “I just don’t like guys and I wish they’d get that.”

“What do you mean?” Laurel asked, sensing Dinah was holding something back.

“They tried to set me up with a stupid fucking guy and he kissed me.” Dinah said with disgust. “It felt so wrong and gross and all my parents did was chastise me for not liking him, but I can’t help it.”

Laurel felt anger bubble inside of her. She couldn’t believe how insensitive Dinah’s parents were to Dinah coming out. How could they treat their wonderful daughter any differently all because she’s gay? Laurel truly believes that if people aren’t ready to accept the fact that their kids could be gay or something, they shouldn’t have kids because it’s something you cannot control. 

“Why can’t I be normal, Laur?” Dinah cried out, clinging on tighter to Laurel, “I just wish I could be normal for them so they stop treating me like this.”

“Hey, don’t say stuff like that. You’re wonderful, D and there is nothing wrong with being who you are. You did nothing wrong.” Laurel assured her before adding, “I can’t promise when it’ll get better D, but it will eventually. Maybe someday they’ll get better at being accepting of you. I’m just sorry that they’re being the way they are now.”

Dinah pulled back from the hug and let out a wet laugh when she saw the tear stains on Laurel’s shirt, “Shit, I’m sorry about your shirt.”

Laurel shrugged her shoulders, “It’s fine, I can just change.” Laurel regarded as she pulled her shirt off and made her way over to her dresser to grab out another shirt. She felt Dinah eyes on her the whole time and couldn’t ignore that fact that it lit her body on fire.

Dinah moved to sit on Laurel’s bed and attempted to distract herself from her best friend getting changed, but couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting over to her. She sucked in a breath and attempted to control herself. She had feelings for Laurel, there was no denying that. She didn’t want to do anything that could potentially ruin them however because Laurel is her best friend and she couldn’t lose her.

Once Laurel found a shirt she liked, she pulled it over her head and turned back around to face Dinah who let out a chuckle at what Laurel was wearing. Laurel pouted at that and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“That’s my shirt, you know?” Dinah regarded, recognizing that as one of the many shirts she had mysteriously lost over time.

Laurel felt a blush rise to her cheeks at Dinah noticing her own shirt, but decided to shrug it off instead, “Well it’s mine now.”

Dinah let out a light laugh at that and threw her hands up in defeat, “Okay, it’s yours.”

Laurel sucked in a breath and made her way back over to her bed. She knew since Dinah was here, she wasn’t going to finish her homework. She had plenty of time to do it however, all she wanted to do right now was comfort Dinah. She stood in front of Dinah and wrapped her arms around Dinah’s head, pulling her to her chest for a hug. Dinah quickly reciprocated and wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist.

They stayed like this for a bit before Laurel pulled back and looked into Dinah’s eyes. She couldn’t stop her gaze from lingering down to her lips and decided to take a chance. She moved to sit in Dinah’s lap and before Dinah could ask her what’s up, she pressed her lips against Dinah’s. She was nervous that Dinah would pull back, but was grateful when she didn’t.

Laurel had kissed other people before, but this kiss was so special and much more important than other kisses she’s had. It was probably the best kiss she’d ever had now thinking about it.

When the girls pulled back, Dinah looked up to her like she hung the stars in the sky and Dinah knew for certain that she was in love with Laurel. That kiss made her head spin and it made her heart pound. This was the first girl she’d ever kissed and she was grateful it was Laurel.

“Was that okay, D?” Laurel asked nervously, biting down on her lower lip.

Dinah nodded her head, “That was perfect, Laur.”

“You’re perfect.” Laurel let out with a genuine smile.

Dinah blinked back tears and moved to kiss Laurel again, sighing into the kiss. She felt so much more kissing Laurel than she ever did kissing any boy. She’d tried to make herself like boys for a while now to appease her parents, but it never felt right. She never felt the way with boys the way she did with girls, more specifically with Laurel.

Laurel pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Dinah, “You’re a great kisser.”

“So are you.” Dinah responded, as she fell back and laid down on the bed. 

Laurel quickly maneuvered herself and laid her head on Dinah’s chest, feeling herself become calm at the sound of her heartbeat.

“Thank you Laur. For being here and supporting me. It means more to me than you’ll ever know.” 

“Always D. You’re my best friend.” Laurel regarded, as she began tracing patterns on Dinah’s exposed stomach.

Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s hair and ran her fingers through it. She wanted to tell Laurel how she felt because not being with her was killing her on the inside. But she couldn’t risk losing Laurel, especially since she was the only person who was always there for her.

Laurel looked up at Dinah, sensing she was too lost in her own head, “D, I hear you thinking. What’s up?”

Dinah shook her head and lied, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. I know you better than that.” Laurel pointed out, “You can tell me anything, D.”

“You’re my best friend and I’m just lucky to have you.” Dinah told her, telling the truth, but also partially a lie since that was the furthest thing on her mind.

Laurel smiled at that and moved to kiss Dinah on the lips once more. She wanted more of this with Dinah and she could never get over kissing her. She craved for her kisses even more now. 

Dinah felt overwhelmed by everything she was feeling, but was finding herself lost in Laurel’s lips. She really wanted her to be her girlfriend and decided to take the risk, knowing that Laurel could never truly hate her. Dinah pulled back from the kiss, closing her eyes, and quickly said, “Laurel, I love you.”

Dinah kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on Laurel’s face. She could imagine that she was disgusted or disappointed by the look on her face, “D, I love you too. Why does that have you so nervous?”

Dinah shook her head, knowing that Laurel meant she loved her in a friendly way. It wasn’t odd for them to say they loved each other, but Dinah was meaning in it a different way. Dinah opened her eyes to see Laurel looking at her with a curious look, obviously waiting for an answer, “Because Laurel….I am in love with you. My feelings have gone beyond friendly feelings and I understand if you hate me now, but-“

Dinah was cut off by Laurel pressing her lips against hers. She felt tears fall down from Laurel’s face and pulled back, not ready to see the expression on her face. ‘Oh no, my confession broke her heart because she doesn’t feel the same’

Laurel gave Dinah the biggest smile in the world and brought her hand up to caress Dinah’s cheek, over the moon with Dinah’s confession, “I could never hate you. Quite the opposite in fact because you’re in luck. I am in love with you too.”

Dinah’s eyes widened at that, not expecting that response. Surely she would’ve picked up on the fact Laurel was in love with her, “Really?”

Laurel laughed at that and nodded her head, “Yes really. And it scares me because I’ve never felt this way before, so that’s why I never told you. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Dinah smiled at that and shook her head. So they were in love with each other, but didn’t say anything before now out of fear of the same thing, “That is exactly how I felt.”

“God, we’re kind of dumb.” Laurel remarked, causing Dinah to laugh from that, “What?! We are! If we would’ve said something before, we could’ve already been together.”

“So….does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Dinah asked nervously, not really knowing why she was nervous considering Laurel felt the same. 

Laurel nodded and gave her a quick kiss, “Of course. Nothing would make me happier.”

Dinah smiled at that and kissed Laurel, deepening the kiss to pour all of her feelings into the kiss.

Her parents reaction to her being gay still didn’t sit right with her, but all she could hope for was things to get better and hopefully help them see this is the way she is. But even if they didn’t, she really couldn’t care less right now with the way Laurel was kissing her. She is in love with this girl and nothing could come between them.


End file.
